


Rising Heat

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Sick Character, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet day at HQ and the Five-0 Members concentrate on their paper work. When Steve enters Danny's office he notices that the detective doesn't look good, but Danny calms him, saying he probably just caught Grace's flu. Steve pays his partner a visit in the evening and finds Danny delirious and burning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the flu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and sorry for the waiting. Lots of things have happened including a fallen tree, destroying a tent (with fortunately no person involved) and me getting my dream job so all in all I can consider myself a lucky person. With all the things going on I was distracted and kept away from writing but finally here it is, my new oneshot. I hope you all enjoy reading it and don't miss the non-existent slash in this one. I have a lot of new ideas for upcoming stories and most of them contain McDanno so look forward to them. Of course I haven't forgotten about my Control series (yeah I'm looking at you my lovely beta-babe XD) and the sequel to 'Shifting View'. I'm on it. :)  
> Disclaimer: They're still not mine. *sigh* So this is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. 
> 
> Now have fun reading and leave a review and/or kudos if you like it. My muse lives from these. ;)

The stressful week that was lying behind them had left a lot of paperwork for the Five-0 members so they concentrated on getting it done before a new case could interrupt them. It was Wednesday and they all looked forward to the weekend, hoping that they could spend it with rest. Chin sorted the reports while Kono made a back up for the digital evidence like photos. Steve and Danny wrote report after report in their offices.

Steve looked tiredly at the growing pile of files on his desk that he still had to sign. He sighed, rubbed his face and stood up then walked to Danny's office and stuck his head in the door.

“You have a minute?”

Danny looked up and nodded. He looked really tired and a bit pale so Steve entered the room and got closer.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You don't look fine.”

“You're worried about my health?” Steve looked at Danny like he had asked the dumbest question ever.

“Of course I am. Now tell me what's wrong with you.”

“I think I caught Grace's cold when she was at my place last weekend. I'm having a headache, feel a bit tired and I think I'm developing a sore throat.”

“Aw man that sucks. You should go home and get some rest.”

“And leave you guys alone with all this paperwork. No, can't do this.”

“It will wait for you, Danno. No worries.” Danny laughed.

“You're too kind.”

“Hey listen, I wanted to order something to eat. Let's take a break from all those files and sit together for a while, recharge.”

“Sounds good, are you paying?”

Steve just smirked in reply and went ahead, Danny following him with a sigh. Why did he even ask, when he already knew the answer?

 

Chin had offered to pay the food and Kono joined him on the ride to the Chinese restaurant to pick it up.

Later they sat together at HQ, enjoying their meal and chatted about the latest cases and other stuff. While they ate up, Danny left the good half of his food and pushed it aside like its smell made him nauseous.

“Hey, brah, are you alright”, Chin asked, his concern clearly audible.

“Yeah, don't feel so well, though. I must have caught Grace's flu. You better stay away from me, if you don't want to get sick.”

Chin looked sympathetically at him, but retreated like Danny suggested. Steve came closer, gently grabbing Danny's arm to get his attention.

“You can leave anytime you want, Danno. I can tell you're tired so just let me know and I'll drop you off at home, okay?”

“You only want to drive my car, admit it.” As Steve looked a bit puzzled, Danny laughed.

“Just kidding. Thanks for the offer, but I'm able to go home by my own and besides that you would have to stay at my place if you drop me off with the Camaro and there's really no need for that. I just need to lie down a bit.”

“Okay, but promise me to take care and get proper rest. If you don't feel up to it, stay at home and take the next day off.”

“Yes, mom and now stop giving me your aneurysm face.”

“I don't have an aneurysm face”, Steve replied.

“Yeah of course not, babe.” Danny smiled at him.

It took Danny only one hour to officially admit that he was starting to feel more exhausted and he could tell that he was coming down with something. He apologized to Steve, who shook it off with a gentle pat on his shoulder and another reminder to take it easy and the others who wished him to get better soon.

“I'll drop by later and bring you some meds and other stuff.”

“There's really no need to fuss over me like a mother hen, Steve. As I said, all I need is to lie down and get some sleep. I really think it's just the flu.”

“Fine, but let me do it, so I feel better, okay?”

Danny smiled.

“Okay”, he answered, knowing that Steve couldn't help himself.

 

Steve went right to Danny's house after work, not caring about anything else but making sure he was okay. Even though Danny had reassured him it was only the flu he wouldn't stop worrying until he saw with his own eyes that Danny was fine. Steve wouldn't tell Danny, but in his mind he always contrived with what kind of argument he could convince Danny to let him stay at his place over night. Steve knocked on the front door but didn't receive an answer. He tried to open the door and to his discomfort it wasn't locked.

“Danny? Hey, where are you? You forgot to lock the door.”

As he stepped further into the living room he saw shards of glass on the floor and immediately looked around, hands on the holster ready to grab his gun, but couldn't see any threat, everything was completely quiet.

“Danno?” Steve called out again, this time a bit more quietly.

Suddenly a coughing followed by a pained groan caught Steve's attention and he surrounded the couch, seeing Danny lying on his side in front of it and shaking viciously.

“Danny!”

Steve urged to his side grabbing him firmly on his shoulders in an attempt to stop his partner's convulsion and let him know that he was here. Danny sweated and felt hot to the touch, but shivered like he was freezing.

“Danny, can you hear me? What happened?”

Danny wheezed and Steve looked worriedly at him, not sure if he should call immediately for an ambulance or wait and try to comprehend the situation. This looked far worse than just a flu.

“Hey, Danno. You with me? Can you tell me what's wrong?”

“Dizzy....tried to....call you”, Danny croaked out and reached out a hand that Steve grabbed with his own, squeezing it lightly.

“It's alright. I'm here now. But Danno, this is not a normal flu.”

“Will.....better.”

“I'm not sure this will get better if you stay here. You should go to the hospital.”

“No...hospital.”

“Danny”, Steve tried again, this time talking more sternly.

“Please....”

Danny's voice was soft and he looked up to Steve, his eyes more clear than they were before and now pleading.

“Okay, I'll get you into the bed and take your temperature first, but if I don't like what I see I'll bring you to the hospital even if I have to carry you.”

“Okay”, Danny breathed out and let Steve get him up into his arms and carry to the bedroom.

Steve gently lowered Danny to the bed and laid a hand on the side of Danny's face.

“You're burning up. I'll go grab the thermometer and some towels. Stay here.”

Danny snorted lightly.

“Not plannin' to leave”, he slurred in response.

Steve smiled worriedly then hurried to get the items. He came back in record time and Danny looked confused at him.

“You left”, he mumbled questioning.

“What?”

“Didn't see you leave. Fast lightnin'” Steve laughed.

“Yeah I didn't want to leave you alone so I hurried up. Now hold still while I take your temperature, Danno.”

Steve held the thermometer into Danny's ear and waited until it slightly beeped. He looked on the display and frowned.

“Bad?”, Danny asked and coughed harshly, but Steve helped him up and held him steady while he caught his breath. As Danny's breath evened he was propped against some pillows by Steve and silently thanked him.

“It's at 102,4. I would feel more relieved if it was lower.” Steve laid the thermometer on the nightstand then reached for the glass of water and medicine he had brought as well.

“Here, take some Tylenol. It should help with the fever.”

Danny took the tablet Steve handed him and the glass of water, taking small sips and swallowed the Tylenol. Steve placed the glass back on the nightstand then grabbed one of the towels and placed it on Danny's forehead, gently wiping off the sweat. Danny sighed and closed his eyes.

“Feels good?”, Steve asked.

“Yeah, but my head is killing me and the coldness doesn't make it better.”

“The Tylenol will help with that too, just wait a moment.”

“How did you get in here?”, Danny asked completely out of context and caught Steve off-guard who looked into two hazy blue eyes.

“You forgot to lock the door, which reminds me I should go and do it for you.”

“You gonna stay here?”

“What, am I supposed to leave you alone like this? No way, Danny. Give me a minute, I'll be right back.”

Danny nodded and let his tired eyes shut.

 

When he came back Danny seemed to sleep but he shivered again and Steve came closer, carefully removing the towel that had slipped from Danny's forehead and was now resting beside his ear. Danny moaned lightly and shifted then flickered his eyes open and tried to focus.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you”, Steve apologized as he reached forward and unbuttoned Danny's shirt.

“Wha' are you doin'.” Danny's speech was slurred, but Steve couldn't tell if it was out of sleepiness or the fact that he was sick. It worried him even more, either way.

“Relax, you're sweating Danno and I'm quite sure this is what causes your shivers. I will wash you and get you into dry clothes.”

Danny weakly tried to fight off Steve, but he stopped as Steve carefully grabbed his hands and he wasn't able to free them.

“Stop it, Danno. I won't go below the waist, okay? So don't act like a girl.”

“'m not”, was Danny's mumbled reply and Steve huffed out a laugh.

“Good, now can you turn on your side so I can take this shirt off you?”

Danny struggled and bit his lip but did as Steve asked.

“Are you okay?”, Steve asked as he noticed his partners discomfort.

“Hurts.”

“Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.” Steve sighed.

“A bit more precise, please?”

“Muscles everywhere, joints, throat, head, chest.”

Steve smiled sympathetically at Danny who groaned as he lay on his side, then he removed Danny's clammy shirt and wiped off the sweat from his partner's back with the wet towel and made sure that his back was dry before he asked Danny to get back on it. He continued to wash Danny and then helped him into one of his shirts that he used to wear at home. Even though Steve had expected Danny to protest, he couldn't hold back the laughter when he pulled on Danny's trousers and earned a “Get away from my pants, you animal”. Steve didn't listen and tried to ignore Danny's mumbled rants of how was this “won't go below the waist” and “damn Navy SEAL who have a grudge against clothes” to “first he takes my car, now my pants, what comes next”. When Danny stopped to catch his breath, Steve was almost grateful for the break and handed Danny new pants that were much more comfortable as the ones for work.

“Or do you want me to dress you, babe?”

Danny glared at him.

“Don't you dare, Steven.”

As Danny was completely dressed, Steve placed the blanket over him and watched the shivering starting to fade. Suddenly Danny coughed violently and wheezed, his face scrunched in pain. Steve pulled him up and got him back on the pillows, his torso upright so he could breath more easily. A touch on Danny's pale skin confirmed his apprehension that the fever didn't go down.

“I don't like this, Danny.” Steve's tone was serious and even though Danny's head was foggy he could make out the concern.

“And don't say, all you need is sleep, because I don't buy it”, added Steve before Danny could say something.

“So what? You'll haul me to the hospital?”

“I should do that, yes. The only thing that keeps me from doing it, is that you asked me to let you stay here.”

“The fever is not that high.”

“If Grace would have that temperature you would freak out.”

“Yeah, probably”, Danny admitted with a smile.

“Now let me sleep and regain my strength so when I wake up I can order you around.”

“Ah so that's why you want to stay at your place. You want me to play nurse for you.”

Danny laughed but stopped as it turned into a cough that strained his already aching throat and chest.

“Here, drink a bit more. It will soothe your throat. I'll make you some soup when you wake up later.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Don't get cheeky, Danno”, Steve warned but smiled amused at him.

“Must be the fever.”

Steve nodded slightly, knowing that Danny suffered from a headache and slight confusion but was clear enough to form proper thoughts.

He couldn't be mad at Danny, because their banter and his partner's jokes showed that he was okay considering the circumstances.

“Danny?”

“Huh?”

“Can you tell me what happened in the living room? For a moment I thought someone broke in after I saw all the shards of glass.”

“Sorry, Steve. It was my fault. When I came home, I went straight for the couch. Later, I wanted to drink something, but when I got back from the kitchen, I felt dizzy. Guess you found me after I dropped the glass and collapsed.”

“Hearing this totally calms me down, thank you.”

Danny smiled and grabbed Steve's hand.

“It's okay. I'm relieved that you came. Didn't feel so good, but now I'm better.”

“You must really feel bad, if you admit it.”

Steve gently rubbed his thumb over Danny's knuckles and smiled at him.

“Try to sleep, Danno. I'll be right here, if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. That's why I came over.”


	2. Fussing SEAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter title sucks, but my mind refuses to come up with a better one so just ignore it. I promise the content is better than the title. XD

Danny slept like a stone and except for some low moans he was quiet, but when he started to shiver again, Steve laid the book he was reading beside and got back to his ill partner. He softly touched Danny's forehead with the back of his hand and frowned as he felt the heat radiating from his friend.

Danny shifted, but didn't wake up so Steve decided to let him sleep a bit longer while he took his temperature. He rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the display of the thermometer. He knew that basically there was only one thing to do when the temperature was over 103 F. Danny's obvious shiver and other symptoms aside, Steve knew that if he couldn't bring the fever down, there would be no alternatives than to get Danny into a hospital.

Danno's gonna love that, he thought with a sigh. Gently Steve shook Danny and talked to him in an attempt to rouse him, but got no response.

“Come on, Danny. Don't do this or I'll have to call an ambulance.”

Steve put a new wet towel on Danny's forehead in a desperate attempt to cool him down and as Danny groaned he encouraged him to open his eyes. He felt a bit more relieved when Danny slowly flickered his eyes open and focused on Steve.

“Wha's wrong?”, Danny asked, his mumbled speaking slurred so Steve had trouble to even hear it.

“Your fever reached 103,6. I really think you should go to the ER.”

“Do I have to?” Steve's jaw dropped and he stared at Danny, before he could pull himself together for an answer.

“Hell yeah, if you ask me like this, you have to. There's no way I'll watch your brain boiling in your head.”

“You talk nonsense.”

“Says the one with the high fever. Danny, please. I'm worried, okay? You gonna make me say it? Fine. Listen carefully, because I'll only say it once. I care about you and right now you're scaring the hell out of me so please can we go to the hospital and get you checked out? I can't deal with this.”

“You're a SEAL.”

“Yeah and I'm trained in treating battle injuries not a high fever and a serious case of a flu. You know I hate to admit this, but I feel helpless and I never lose a battle without fighting so you won't be my first one. You have two options. I'll call an ambulance and two lovely EMT will carry you out of here or I'll get you into my car and drive you to the hospital.”

“I hate you.”

“You can thank me later, when you feel better.”

“You're overreacting, babe.”

“Say that again and I'll choose for you and let me say this, you won't like it.”

“Okay, you won. Let's mix the ER up.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, when he helped Danny up.

“You're delirious, Danno.”

Danny didn't bother to change into new clothes, but he asked Steve to give him a few minutes in the bathroom, alone. Steve didn't like the thought of Danny being alone in a room with so many possibilities to hit his head in case he would faint, but he obeyed knowing that Danny had a right for some privacy. He heard the flush of the toilet and then running water as Danny seemed to wash his hands and freshen up a bit. Steve was getting impatient and worried after some minutes passed and the water was still running.

“Hey, are you okay in there?”

“Just give me a minute”, was the low reply, but Steve knew Danny and could tell that he wasn't feeling well and just tried to play it down so he wouldn't worry.

“I'm coming in.”

The fact that there was no resistance or comment, intensified Steve's worry as he opened the door. His eyes met his partner, clinging to the sink and making miserable sounds as he breathed in and out. It seemed like he was fighting to get enough air.

“Come here. We need to get you to the hospital, right now.”

“Feel dizzy”, Danny answered as Steve grabbed his arm and slowly turned him around so he could steady him.

“I know. Just hold on to me and take slow steps.”

They managed to get out of the bedroom and through half the living room as Danny's legs suddenly buckled and he almost dropped to the floor. Steve reacted fast, catching his partner and carefully lowering him to the ground.

“Danny! Danny, can you hear me?”

Steve kneeled at his side and watched Danny with fearful eyes as he groaned in pain, shivering slightly. He was deathly pale and his lips started to turn blue so Steve decided to hurry to the hospital. This was definitely an emergency and Danny needed medical attention. Steve pulled Danny up into his arms and walked to his Silverado. He lifted Danny into the seat and ran to the other side, starting the motor before he even put his own seat belt on. A snort caught his attention.

“You gonna kill us, babe.”

Danny was whispering and struggled to breath in. Just this short sentence left him breathless and Steve felt like his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that even under these circumstances Danny still told him what to do.

“Save your breath, Danny. You need it.”

“Then stop Mad-SEAL-Modus.”

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now try to calm down.”

Steve leaned over to his partner and fastened his seat belt before his own and got out of the driveway. He kept glancing at Danny and tried to count the wheezing breaths, totally afraid that he might had made the wrong decision and should've called for an ambulance instead. Danny was barely conscious as they arrived minutes later at the emergency entry of the hospital. Steve rushed into the building and shouted out for help.

A doctor and two nurses followed him to the car and put Danny on the gurney they have brought. A weak grip on Steve's hand startled him and he looked into his friend's blue eyes that somehow seemed to focus on him, despite Danny's delirious state.

“Stev'”, it was just a low croak but he heard it and gently squeezed Danny's hand.

“I'm right here, buddy. I've got your back. I promise.”

Danny smiled and stopped fighting against the exhaustion and the darkness that wanted to claim him. In the blink of an eye Danny was whisked away and Steve was left to fill out the papers. Minutes turned to hours and Steve waited desperately for any news, his anxiety increasing with each breath he took. He had totally forgotten to call Chin and Kono, only concentrated on Danny, but when a nurse had asked for family he remembered that they would want to know what happened, so he had informed them. Now they were sitting in the waiting room, silently watching him as he turned and walked another circle into the hospital floors.

“Boss, take a seat and try to calm down. Danny is gonna be fine.”

Kono looked at him and Steve wondered how she managed to let most of her concern disappear from her face. She seemed almost reassuring and only slight worry could be seen in her dark brown eyes.

“What happened? Danny said he was just coming down with a flu”, Chin asked as Steve sighed and sat down next to them.

“When I arrived at his house he was lying on the floor. Danny felt dizzy and was burning up. I tried to get his temperature down and gave him Tylenol, but the fever got higher so I decided to get him into the hospital. I need to know what's wrong with him. Why aren't they telling us anything?”

With these words Steve jumped out of the chair and started pacing again. The cousins couldn't calm him, despite deep inside he knew their arguments that the doctors were running tests and had to treat Danny so he would feel better were right.

He lost count of the hours that had passed when finally a female doctor asked for family of Danny Williams. She introduced herself as Dr. May and smiled when Steve couldn't hold back and asked her about Danny the second she came to a halt before them.

“Is he alright?”

“Detective Williams has pneumonia, which is an infection in the lung. It was caused by the same virus as the flu, which is why it developed so fast. We have him on intravenous antibiotics and pain meds to help with the soreness and chest pain. He also has an IV supplying him with fluids so he stays hydrated. As soon as he feels better we can remove it. He will need to stay here for a few days, but when the fever goes down he is allowed to recover at home. Well, if someone can take care of him for a while”, Dr. May added, but didn't doubt for one second that her patient wouldn't be alone after leaving the hospital when she looked into three relieved faces.

“Can we see him?”

“Yes, he is in room 208. Last time I checked, he was sleeping, but you can sit with him until he wakes up. One of the nurses will let you know when visiting hours end.”

From the look on Steve's face, Dr. May could guess that he was not happy about the thought of leaving his partner's side.

“Commander, I see you're not planning to leave, but what Detective Williams needs right now is a lot of rest.”

“I promised not to leave his side.”

“I understand that, but he is in good hands. You don't have to worry and of course you can come back tomorrow morning. I'll show you the way to his room now.”

Without leaving any room for an argument on Steve's side she went ahead. Steve and the others followed her and a little while later the team sat around Danny's bed, watching him as he seemed to sleep peacefully. The only things disturbing this image were the tubes and wires. Danny had one IV in the back of his left hand that administered the meds and fluids. Added to that was a pulse oximetry on the forefinger of his left hand and a nasal cannula supported his breathing.

Steve silently asked himself how he could have missed that Danny hadn't felt good and that his condition was more severe than he had admitted.

Kono noticed that he was lost in deep thoughts so she gently touched his arm to get Steve's attention.

“It's not your fault”, she said with a calm voice.

“I know, but it feels like I should've noticed something. Maybe he already had the pneumonia when I told him to go home.”

“Even if this would be the case, it's nothing that you can blame yourself for”, Chin replied.

“We were all exhausted after this week and to be honest, you didn't look so much better, and I'm sure Danny would have a nice comment about you being a SEAL and still looking just as human as we did after such a week.”

Steve laughed at this because he knew Chin was right and he could imagine Danny's comments. The cousins cheered Steve up a bit so he couldn't drown himself in thoughts and unnecessary guilt and Steve was grateful that they had his back, just like an ohana would do. They continued their conversation careful not to be too loud so they would wake Danny, until a low noise and some slight movement caught their attention.

Steve virtually rushed to Danny and gently put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as Danny shifted and raised his left arm. He frowned when he accidentally pulled on the IV and lowered his arm back to the mattress.

“Steve?”

“Yeah it's me, Danno.”

“What happened?”, Danny asked and risked a look at the wires connected to him and then took in the forms of Chin and Kono who stood nearby, smiling. He greeted them with a wave of his right hand.

“You don't remember?”, Steve replied questioningly, but wasn't very surprised that Danny didn't remember properly. Considering his condition and the high fever it wasn't unexpected that the events were fuzzy in his memory.

“Thought it was the flu”, Danny stated plainly. Steve huffed out a laugh and shared a look with Chin and Kono that seemed amused by Danny's comment.

“Yeah, we all thought that, but it was pneumonia. The doc said it was caused by the same virus. Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“Seriously? It all started on Sunday and the symptoms made me think of a common flu. How should I have known that it was pneumonia?”

“Next time, you tell me immediately when you have a sore throat or a headache.”

“That would be every minute of my life McGoof, because it's you who causes my headache.”

“Did you just say that it's my fault that you're here?”

“In this rare case it was my monkey who caused this by passing the damn flu to me, which reminds me I have to call Rachel, tell her I can't take Grace next weekend.”

“I'm sorry”, Steve said with an apologetic expression on his face. Danny blinked at him in confusion.

“What are you apologizing for? You know that I was just joking and don't blame you, right?”

“I know, I'm just sorry that your weekend with Gracie is ruined.”

“Can you pay her a visit for me and assure her that it's not her fault? When I call from the hospital and say I'm here because of the flu she will blame herself.”

“Sure. I'll also promise her a wonderful weekend to make it up okay?”

Danny laughed and nodded but grimaced as the laughing triggered a cough that caused his chest to hurt quite badly.

“Easy, Danno.”

Steve looked at him worriedly and placed a hand on Danny's chest, coaxing him to take deep breaths while Kono reached out for a cup of water on the nightstand and placed the straw on Danny's lips. He drank a bit and laid his head back on the pillow, breathing in deeply like Steve had told him. Little sweat beads covered his forehead and Steve wiped them off with a tissue from the nightstand.

Just in this second a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. She checked Danny's vitals, then gave him another dose of pain meds before urging them out. Steve squeezed Danny's hand.

“I'll call Rachel and Grace tomorrow. You just get some rest, okay?”

Danny nodded and smiled at Steve.

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it”, Steve answered with a smile and left.

Danny felt exhausted and the pain meds made him sleepy so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 

Danny woke up in the middle of the night, looking around aimlessly. Something had woken him and he tried to find out what it was.

A soft snoring came from his left and at first he stared at the figure on the small couch, then smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Steve was sprawled awkwardly on the small couch at the end of the room, his limbs bent in uncomfortable angles as it seemed and Danny couldn't help but wonder how his friend could sleep like that. Steve wore different clothes than before so Danny guessed that he had gone home, maybe took one of his Navy-showers and dressed in new clothes before he had sneaked in here at a later time. And all with great success, Danny had to admit. Freaking SEAL-skills. Danny smiled and shifted a bit in his bed to get comfortable. For a while he listened to Steve's deep and regular breaths before he let sleep take over him again.

Steve got one hell of trouble the next morning when a nurse discovered his presence and told Dr. May about it. After scolding him for a few minutes and trying to get the rules into the man's head Dr. May realized her defeat and gave in. She allowed Steve to stay with Danny but only if he wouldn't cause any trouble. Given Steve's behavior she was quite sure that it would cause more trouble if she denied him to stay at his partner's side so she chose the easier way for both of them. The nurses didn't mind, in fact they had told Dr. May that they barely got anything to do in Detective Williams' room, because McGarrett was fussing over the patient like a mother hen.

Dr. May couldn't help but feel sorry for her patient who looked a bit ruffled at her Saturday morning round. Danny had glanced at his partner Steve and asked her to sedate him, which only earned him a reprimand to stop ranting and better concentrate on getting well.

When she came back to check on Danny in the afternoon the Commander was missing and she asked her patient if something had happened.

Danny smiled in reply.

“No, I didn't do anything to him. Steve is visiting my daughter. Actually I got the pneumonia from her when she infected me with the flu last week. He's just making sure that she doesn't blame herself and telling her that we will spend an extra special weekend together to make up for this one.”

“I see. Your partner is a really good friend, isn't he?”

“Yes, he is. To be honest, the best friend I've ever had.”

Dr. May smiled.

“Yeah I figured that when he didn't follow my orders to go home. I would lie if I say he was the first one to break the rules, but he is definitely the most stubborn one. I still wonder how he managed to get past Nurse Ratched.”

“He is like a ninja. You really call one of your nurses Ratched?” Dr. May laughed.

“That explains it. Oh and she doesn't mind, we all use it as a term of endearment. Her real name is Alison but she can be really strict and has the unit under control. She catches everyone who tries to get in outside the visiting hours. Well, except for your ninja boss.”

“Steve would be offended if she had caught him. It would mean that he's getting old.”

“Who's getting old?”, Steve asked as he walked in.

“No one, babe.” Dr. May laughed and headed for the door.

“Okay, I'll leave you guys alone. Oh and Detective Williams, I'm optimistic that you can be discharged in a few days. You'll have to take your antibiotics for another fifteen to twenty days, though.”

“Sounds good”, Steve smiled and watched her leave. He was pleased to notice that the monitor and oxygen support was removed and that Danny's skin wasn't as pale anymore, though he still coughed a lot and needed to catch his breath afterwards. All in all he looked way more healthy and his fever had finally broken. Danny got into an upright position on the bed and looked at Steve who sat down on the chair beside him.

“So how did Grace react?”

“Uh, well she did blame herself at first but I told her it's not her fault and that Danno loves her.”

Danny smiled and gratefully looked at Steve, who just slightly nodded in reply. Danny hadn't asked him to say this particular phrase, but he knew Danny and what he said to cheer Grace up, so it was only logical to give her the reassurance of her dad's love to make her feel better. Grace had become a part of Steve's ohana and he really cared about her, thinking of her like she was his own daughter. He was grateful that Danny allowed him at her side, because he knew she was the most important thing in Danny's life and that he would do everything to protect her.

He harrumphed before he would start getting emotional and continued to speak.

“Grace wanted to visit you, but Rachel and me convinced her that it's better to wait until you're back at home.”

“You mean your home, right? Or do you plan to sleep at my place?”

“Do you mind staying at my place for a while?”

“Besides the freaking ocean that will keep me awake, I'm fine with it.”

Steve laughed and poked Danny in the shoulder who slightly flinched and grinned at him.

“Okay, fine. I'll get you some earplugs.”

 

Steve hadn't left Danny's side except once to take another shower and changing clothes, but it didn't even take him one hour to come back, so Danny had laughed at his return and joked with Steve about moving in to his room completely.

As announced by Dr. May Danny was allowed to leave the hospital at Wednesday and recover from his pneumonia at home. Steve picked him up in the morning and just like Danny had guessed his friend had already packed a bag for him so they went straight to McGarrett's place.

“Are you tired?”, Steve asked as they got out of the car and received a surprised look.

“No, why? Do I look like I am?”

“I was just asking”, Steve shrugged and headed to the house.

Danny looked warily at him, but shook it off as another sign of badly hidden concern. Steve had been a pain in the ass during his hospital stay, fussing over Danny like he was severely sick, despite the fact that Danny's recovery went completely as expected and the doctor had been satisfied with the examination results and had given her okay for him to be discharged.

Steve entered the house first and Danny followed him. He wondered why it was pitch dark inside as suddenly hell broke loose. The light was switched on and his ohana, meaning Chin, Kono, Kamekona and to his surprise Grace jumped out of their hiding places. Danny startled like a little girl before he calmed down and laughed.

“You almost gave me a heart attack guys. Good thing, I don't have my gun with me.”

They laughed and the cousins stepped to his side, gently hugging him while Grace wrapped her arms around his middle.

“Welcome back, brah”, they said in unison then made space for Danny to hoist his girl up into his arms and give her a kiss, which made her chuckle. Kamekona was the next to hug him and immediately started telling him what he had to do to make a full recovery.

Steve and the others just grinned while Danny nodded in answer to Kamekona's advice. After some minutes, Chin rescued Danny and gently guided him to the lanai where they had prepared a barbecue.

“Maybe I should get sick more often”, Danny remarked at the good smell of whatever Kamekona had brought.

“Don't even think about it, Danno and don't forget that there's still some paperwork waiting for you at the office.”

“Seriously? I hate you.” Steve laughed.

“No, you don't. Now sit down and let's start eating.”

They all agreed and soon there were lively conversations around the table.

“So when will you be back on duty”, Kono asked innocently.

“Uh, the doctor said I should take it easy for the next week and I'll be on desk duty while I still need to take the antibiotics. I'll be back and hunting the bad guys with you once I have fully recovered which will take at least two more weeks, most likely up to three or maybe even more.”

“Aw man, pneumonia sucks”, Chin said with a sympathetically pat on Danny's back.

“Yes, it does. Dr. May said the greatest concern is not curing it completely which would lead to a relapse. I really don't need another round.”

The cousins nodded in agreement.

“I'll make sure not to strain you, Danno. I'm really considering leaving you off-duty for the whole recovery.”

“You're kidding, right? First of all, I wouldn't know what to do with all the free time and second you need someone to look out for you. I don't want to be the one they blame if you erase Hawaii from the map.”

“Just admit that you would miss us during your vacation”, Steve joked and gave his friend a bright goofy smile.

“Oh I would miss Chin and Kono, but your crazy SEAL manners? I'm not so sure.” Steve gave him a pouting face and Danny laughed.

“Come on. You know I'm kidding.” Steve smiled.

“I wasn't kidding, but if you feel good enough I won't stop you from returning in a week. Desk duty only of course. Just like you said it.”

“I can live with that. Paperwork it is for me.”

 

They sat together until early in the evening when Kamekona said he had to leave to make some preparations for the next day. He had a business after all, as he said it. Chin and Kono left too, hugging Danny again at the door and wishing him to recover soon. Grace jumped around in the house, cheerfully talking with Steve, who walked beside her and Danny turned to look at them.

“When will your mom come to pick you up, monkey?” Grace stopped and looked at Danny.

“Mom won't pick me up. I'll sleep here”, she explained. Steve decided to tell Danny, because he was obviously confused.

“I talked to Rachel and she allowed Grace to stay with us here at my place for the rest of the week. Rachel will pick her up from school at Monday.”

“Uncle Steve will drive me to the school for the next days.”

“That's nice”, Danny said with a bright smile and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, which she returned with a hug.

“Do you like the surprise?”

“I don't like it”, Danny said and paused before he continued, “I love it, dear.” Grace's smile dropped for a second before she beamed and looked at Steve who smiled brightly at her. Danny watched them with admiration. Grace had locked Steve into her heart so fast that within a short time he had become her Uncle Steve and he had treated her like she was his own daughter from the very beginning.

“Let's prepare dinner, Gracie.”

“Yeah”, the girl answered and went ahead. Danny followed them but was stopped by Steve before he could even enter the kitchen.

“No, not you Danny. You stay on the couch and watch some TV or read a book.”

“Hey guys, you know that I'm not going to die, right?”

“We know, Danno. Just sit down and get some rest while Uncle Steve and me prepare dinner”, Grace replied and tugged on his shirt to maneuver him back into the living room and made him sit down on the couch.

“Hey, monkey, I don't want you near any sharp objects or the stove.”

“Yes, Danno.” Danny sighed and had to smile as his daughter returned to Steve who stood in the kitchen and said something to her that made her giggle.

Maybe it wasn't that bad to be spoiled by his adorable girl and overprotective partner. In fact he should try not to get used to it.


End file.
